La Promesa que nunca se Cumplio
by Vanshie
Summary: Esta es una historia que se basa en el milenio de Plata en donde conocieron a la Familia Black Moon
1. Default Chapter

LA PROMESA QUE NUNCA SE CUPLIO  
  
ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA UN POCO FUERA DE LO COMUN SE TRATA DE LO QUE HUVIERA PODIDO SER EN OTRA EPOCA CON SERENA Y DIAMANTE NO SE LO PIERDAN POR QUE AQUI SE HABLA TAMBIEN DE OTRAS PAREJAS COMO PETSAIT Y ZAFIRO  
  
PRIMER CAPITULO  
  
POR EL BIEN DE LOS DEMAS  
  
Escrito por: Vanshie  
  
La Princesa se encontraba muy nerviosa pues este seria su primer baile y no- solo eso si no que también hoy conocería al Príncipe de Némesis su planeta vecino, se decía por todo el castillo que era muy atractivo y que de desposarse con él vendría la paz para los dos reinos. Esto preocupaba un poco a la Princesa, pues aunque ella sabía que su madre no la obligaría a aquel matrimonio, ella se vería forzada a hacerlo, puesto que la felicidad de los habitantes de su reino estaba en juego. Por lo tanto rogaba a dios que él fuera agradable.  
  
En Némesis.  
  
Se ve una sombra corriendo en un enorme pasillo, aquel personaje misterioso se veía desesperado por encontrar algo, después de una ardua búsqueda por fin lo encontró, frente a él se encontraba un joven, que le resultaba muy familiar, este era alto de tez blanca, con unos ojos azul profundo como el mar, estaba vestido con un traje blanco, y una gran capa que se movía de un lado a otro cuando caminaba, junto a él se encontraba la sombra de un hombre que estaba cubierto de una gran capa azul.  
  
-Hermano  
  
-Qué pasa Zafiro -responde el muchacho junto al hombre de la capa azul- Hermano que bueno que te encuentro -el muchacho que llamaba a su hermano era un chico de quince años era muchacho de tez blanca y ojos azules, en la frente llevaba la marca de la familia blak moon, al igual que su hermano, él era uno de los sucesores al reino black moon, (se le llamaba así a la familia real que vivía en Némesis puesto que en la frente llevaban una luna creciente de color negro, esto era por que ellos habitaban del otro lado de la luna, en este lugar no había luz por lo tanto era un reino muy pobre en vegetación.) El muchacho de la capa blanca veía al muchacho con una calidez en sus ojos sabia que el era su única familia desde que sus padre habían muerto en aquel trágico accidente, todo lo que hacia era por él, por su felicidad así que se acercó y parándose frente él, puso una mano en su frente-que pasa Zafiro.  
  
- Hermano yo........ necesito hablar contigo  
  
- que sucede Zafiro ¿es que a ocurrido algo malo?-decía él muchacho, preocupado de que hubiera ocurrido algo grave.  
  
-¿no, no es eso, es solo que...?-dijo el muchacho dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche al monje que se encontraba junto a su hermano, a él nunca le había agradado esa persona, todo el mundo lo llamaba el gran sabio, desde la misteriosa muerte de sus padres él se había hecho cargo de tomar a su tutela al Príncipe Diamante pero al chico no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
Al ver que la reacción de su hermano, Diamante volteo la mirada al monje y le hizo una señal, e inmediatamente el monje desapareció del salón.-Ahora si Zafiro cuéntame que es lo que te preocupa.  
  
-Hermano por favor dime, quiero saber si lo que escuche es cierto-dijo esto mirando muy fijamente a su hermano, en su mirada se veía reflejado una suplica. Diamante se acercó a su hermano y lo miró con una mirada llena de decisión -¿qué es lo que escuchaste? -¿Dime es verdad que te casaras con la princesa del milenio de plata?-el Príncipe se separo un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos, sabia que no podía mentirle- Es verdad me casare con la princesa del milenio de plata-El muchacho cerro sus ojos para abrirlos después de unos cuantos segundos-¿Por qué hermano? Si ni siquiera la conoces ¿Acaso el gran Sabio tiene algo que ver en tu decisión?- él Príncipe lo miró con una mirada llena de reproche lo cual hizo que su hermano  
  
retrocediera hacia atrás-Lo siento hermano, no quise molestarte-el muchacho solo bajo la cabeza y salió del salón. Pero al seguir por ese oscuro pasillo se topo con una figura familiar era una hermosa dama de cabello largo de color verde oscuro qué después de una reverencia miró con tristeza al príncipe-acaso le sucedió algo alteza-él muchacho que miraba a la hermosa chica frente a él respondió junto con un pequeño suspiro de frustración -Por favor Petz ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre.-  
  
-Discúlpeme mi señor pero usted sabe que no puedo hacer eso-  
  
-Porque es que acaso no me tienes confianza-  
  
-Usted sabe que no es eso... es solo que no es correcto-  
  
-Hay Petz tu siempre tan educada, por eso es qué me gustas tanto-el Príncipe tomo la mano de Petzait muy fuertemente pues no quería que se le volviera a escapar, ya que siempre que él le confesaba sus sentimientos ponía cualquier pretexto y huía del lugar.  
  
-Esta vez no podrás escapar de mí, por favor dime por qué siempre te vas cuando abro mi corazón así ti -Petzait no sabia que hacer a ella le gustaba mucho el Príncipe Zafiro pero sabia que no era lo correcto, lo suyo nunca podría ser, ella solo era una cortesana más, pero ya no podía resistirlo quería decirle que lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero una vos en su cabeza  
  
le decía que no lo hiciera puesto que solo empeoraría las cosas, así que se armo de valor, y mirando al príncipe -No se de que me habla majestad-el corazón de Zafiro se detuvo no se imaginaba como ella podía ser tan fría y a la ves seguirse viendo tan hermosa, así que por fin lo comprendió la soltó y se dio la vuelta-Así que Amas a otro-Petzait sintió una punzada en el  
  
corazón al oír esas palabras, no podía creer que su Príncipe pesara eso, pero tampoco podía decirle lo que de verdad sentía, así que cerro los ojos he hizo lo que habitualmente solía hacer y desapareció del pasillo dejando al Príncipe volteado de espaldas hacia ella, esté solo cerro su puño y lo golpeo contra la pared lleno de rabía no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar primero su hermano, él cual se iba a casar con la Princesa del milenio de plata solo por el bienestar del país, sin ni siquiera conocer a la princesa, y ahora esto, él no comprendía el despreció de su amada Petzait pero lo que si sabía es que no dejaría las cosas así,-Bueno al menos saldrá algo bueno del baile del milenio de plata, podré tener la oportunidad de hablar de una ves por todas con Petzait sin que pueda escapar-dijo esto viendo su puño lleno de sangré y caminado hacia su habitación para poder prepararse para el baile.  
  
En el milenio de plata.  
  
La princesa se encontraba de pie frente al espejo, aunque su cuerpo se encontraba ahí su mente seguía pensando en el gran acontecimiento de esa noche, y de cómo cambiara su vida de casarse con el príncipe, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que si el Príncipe se fijaría en ella, pero una voz familiar la hizo regresar-Sereniti princesa ¿ya estas lista? Los invitados ya están apunto de llegar-ella volteo y le sonrió a su hermosa madre-si ya podemos irnos.-así pasaron por un hermoso corredor que daba a un jardín lleno de flores de distintos colores, este jardín era el predilecto de la princesa ya que desde ahí se podía apreciar el hermoso planeta tierra, se detuvo para mirarlo como si fuera la ultima vez que pudiera hacerlo, no sabia porque pero cada vez que lo veía sentía que era parte de ella, como si alguien la llamase, de repente sintió una suave brisa junto con un aroma a rosas quiso saber de donde provenía tan bello aroma pero su intento fue interrumpido por el ruido de una puerta que se habría a lo lejos, era su madre la cual ya había llegado al final del corredor para entrar al gran salón de fiestas, al ver esto camino hacia ella y entraron las dos juntas al salón, al entrar la música se detuvo para poder anunciarlas. Después de un leve movimiento de mano de la reina la música volvió a escucharse, todos los invitados estaban contentos con tan extraordinario evento, todo era un muy hermoso lleno de paz, aunque existía una gran expectativa, todos se preguntaban como iba a reaccionar la Princesa cuando viera al Príncipe Diamante, todos querían que ellos se casaran para que así los dos reinos por fin vivieran en paz, pero también todos querían mucho a la Princesa y esperaban lo mejor para ella. Todos bailaban y sonreían, asta que fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de las trompetas que anunciaba la llegada de su alteza real el Príncipe Diamante. Todos los invitados hicieron una caravana respetuosa a su alteza y a su séquito, él Príncipe siempre iba acompañado de sus más leales asistentes, el más importante era el gran sabio, aunque este nunca se dejaba ver siempre estaba escondido en las sombras por cualquier situación que se presentara, después le seguía una hermosa joven, con unos grandes ojos negros y largo cabello color esmeralda(al igual que su nombre), junto a ella se encontraba un joven alto de tez morena y grandes ojos color rubí, haciéndole honor a su nombre Rúbeus, este estaba a cargo de cuatro jóvenes las cuales eran la escolta de Príncipe Zafiro, pero aunque todavía eran muy jóvenes ya contaban con un enorme poder, ellas eran las hermanas de la persecución (Petzait era la mayor de todas, Llevaba su cabello muy largo esté era de un color verde oscuro, sus ojos verdes hacían juego con su hermoso vestido el cual llevaba un poco entallado reluciendo así su hermosa figura. Havia algo muy curioso en ella, aunque contaba solo con quince años ya era muy madura para su edad, era toda una dama, su comportamiento admiraba a todas las personas que la conocían, por esté motivo era la encargada de estar siempre al lado del Príncipe Zafiro, así ella se convirtió en una parte muy importante para él, no había lugar en donde ella no estuviera y sobre todo en los bailes ella siempre iba del brazo del príncipe lo cual era un poco extraño ya que solo las de la realeza podían hacerlo, pero a ella le era permitido por petición del Príncipe Zafiro.  
  
Después de ella le seguía Karaberas la cual tenia su cabello hasta la cintura de color café claro, le gustaba mucho jugar y arreglarse para verse como su hermana Petzait, ella la admiraba mucho y soñaba con ser como ella algún día, Beruchie era una hermosa niña de tez blanca de grandes ojos  
  
azules, su cabello era muy largo de color blanco, le gustaba mucho jugar ajedrez junto con la gente de la servidumbre, no había nadie que pudiera ganarle en todo el reino, ella era muy lista y la más pequeña de todas Coan era una pequeña de tez blanca y grandes ojos negros los cuales hacían combinación con su hermoso cabello, ella era la que mas seguía a Rúbeus aun con su corta edad se había enamorado de él, y este por su parte le tenia mucho cariño se podría decir que era su preferida.).  
  
El Príncipe se acerco a la reina que se encontraba sentada frente a él y haciendo una caraba,  
  
En seguida la reina volteo hacia su izquierda -esta es mi hija la princesa Sereniti-el Príncipe volteo con discreción y al ver a la Princesa quedo boquiabierto por su gran belleza, así que se acerco tomo su mano y la puso entre sus labios tiernamente.-es un gran honor conocerla -que bella es, esos ojos me hacen sentir como en el mismo cielo.  
  
La Princesa por su parte no sabia que hacer, no podía decir que no era atractivo, pero habia algo en sus ojos que la preocupaba, se veía demasiada tristeza en ellos -es un placer conocerlo.  
  
-Muy bien ahora que todos estamos presentes será mejor que pasemos a cenar-  
  
-Será un placer después de ustedes-e hizo una caravana para que la reina pasará delante, le ofreció su mano a la Princesa que después de sonrojarse un poco la acepto. Ya todos en la mesa, comenzaron a hablar de eventos políticos pero a decir verdad la Princesa no ponía mucha atención pues seguía muy impresionada con el Príncipe, el cual cada vez que podía la miraba de entre ojo, era algo mágico nunca habia conocido una persona como aquella chica, es que era tan hermosa, no podía creerlo. Todos habían terminado de comer pero esperaban que los príncipes tomarán la iniciativa para comenzar de nuevo el baile, así que el Príncipe Diamante se paró y se  
  
dirigió hacia la princesa-Me concedería esta pieza-la miraba con un singular brillo en sus ojos que no podía disimular. Ya en la pista de baile comenzó la música, un vals muy suave, así que después de hacer una caravana comenzaron a bailar.  
  
-Sabe para serle honesto, había escuchado rumores respecto a su hermosura, pienso que son injustos, ya que usted es mucho más hermosa de lo que dicen esos rumores.  
  
-Muchas gracias pero creo que exagera-aunque la princesa había respondido amablemente no sabía como reaccionar a tan encantadoras palabras, claro ella sabía los modales de etiqueta, pero esto era muy diferente, ella no podía controlar lo que sentía físicamente, para ser honesta se sentía halagada pero muy nerviosa.  
  
-Si no es molestia me gustaría preguntar ¿en qué piensa su alteza?-A él no le gustaba que estuviera tan callada, aunque acababa de conocerla extrañaba el sonido de su voz, esa voz mágica que lo hacia caer dentro de un sueño del cual no quería salir, no podía comprenderlo se sentía muy a gusto con la Princesa, sentía una paz en su interior que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-No, no pensaba en nada-dijo la Princesa agachando la cabeza, no podía decirle lo que pensaba, no era correcto. Solo sentía sus manos acariciarla junto el ritmo de la música no entendía como era posible amar a alguien solo por deber. Él era muy cariñoso pero sentía que el no era su Príncipe.  
  
La música por fin se detuvo y todos aplaudieron a los príncipes quienes con el sonido de la música despertaron del trance en el que estaban y se dirigieron a la mesa de honor, después de que los Príncipes se sentaron a la mesa comenzó otra pieza y todos los demás comenzaron a salir a bailar, en ese momento fue el turno del Principe Zafiro el cual no desperdicio la oportunidad de sacar a bailar a Petzait la cual quedo muy sorprendida de esta petición, pero como Zafiro ya lo habia predicho no pudo negarse pues no sería lo correcto así que tomo la mano que Zafiro le ofrecía y enseguida se dirigieron a la pista de baile ya en la pista Petzait se encontraba muy nerviosa pues no podía ver al príncipe a los ojos, así que trato de poner su vista al frente pero se topo con la mano derecha del Príncipe la cual llevaba un vendaje que no habia notado cuando la había sacado a bailar, Petzait puso una mirada de preocupación al ver que el vendaje sangraba, Zafiro noto que Petzait veía su mano y después lo miraba con preocupación en sus ojos, así que para tranquilizarla la tomo más fuerte de la cintura y le dijo con ternura,  
  
-No te preocupes no es nada grave  
  
-Como no va a ser nada grave le esta sangrando-Petz dijo esto con algo de dificultad al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo con la de Zafiro así que pensando en como poder apartarlo de ella antes de perder los estribos, vio un balcón cerca de ahí, así que tomo por el brazo al Príncipe y lo llevo hasta el balcón, ya estando ahí se dio cuenta que lo que al principio habia pensado que era un balcón era la puerta a un jardín el cual se encontraba lleno de flores de todos colores que estaban alrededor de una hermosa fuente.  
  
En el salón de baile.  
  
Las tres hermanas de Petzait se preguntaban dónde estaría ya que después de verla salir a bailar con el Príncipe Zafiro no la veían mas, aunque a decir verdad no se preocupaban tanto ya que sabían que estando con el príncipe nada podía ocurrirle, ellas sabían del amor que le tenia el príncipe a su hermana pero también sabían de las razones de su hermana para despreciarlo. Coan admiraba mucho a su hermana ya que no sabia como era capaz de ignorar sus sentimientos por el bienestar de ellas, pues bien sabía que el castigo era el destierro y eso significaba que las desterrarían a todas si ella llegaba a relacionarse con el Príncipe Zafiro, era muy triste que ella se tuviera que olvidar de la persona que tanto amaba por esa razón y lo peor aún tener que estar con el todo el tiempo disimulando que no lo quiere. A decir verdad le daba mucha tristeza ver a su hermana así. Ella por su parte nunca podría olvidar a su amado Rubeus, al pensar en él se imagino bailando con el toda la noche.  
  
-hay como me gustaría poder bailar-dijo esto seguido de un suspiro el cual fue interrumpido por una vos que la saco de su sueño.  
  
-¿y por que no has de poder bailar?-ella salto del susto y estaba apunto de reprender a la persona que la persona frente a ella, pero cual fue su sorpresa que el que se encontraba frente a ella era el mismo Rubeus, al ver este que ella no respondía le volvió a hacer la misma pregunta -¿y porque no has de poder bailar? ¿Acaso te duele algo?  
  
-he yo no.....  
  
-Te comió la lengua el ratón  
  
-No es solo qué... bueno es que no tengo pareja  
  
-Bueno si ese es todo el problema baila conmigo  
  
-¿Cómo dice?  
  
-Bueno yo sé que no soy nada comparado con el Príncipe Zafiro pero creo que tendrás que conformarte.-y diciendo esto le ofreció su mano, ella por su parte la recibió encantada muchas veces había soñado con ese momento y le preocupaba un poco que fuera solo eso, un sueño.  
  
-¿En que piensas? Me sorprende que estés tan callada.  
  
-¿Estoy soñando?-pero al darse cuenta de lo que había preguntado se puso roja y bajo la mirada no podía creer lo qué había dicho.Rubeus por su parte coloco su mano muy suavemente en el mentón de Coan, y le hizo subir la mirada inmediatamente acerco su cara a la de ella y la beso  
  
suavemente en la mejilla.  
  
-Espero que con esto sea suficiente  
  
-¿cómo dice?-decía Coan muy confundida y a la ves emocionada.  
  
-Que espero que así te des cuenta de que no estas soñando  
  
Coan no podía creer que su querido Rubeus la hubiera besado, así que siguió bailando sin pensar en nada más que en ese mágico momento.  
  
¡Hola! Mi nikname es Vanshie y espero qué les halla gustado mi historia.  
  
Sé que es fuera de lo común pero usualmente me gusta hacer historias acerca  
  
de los personajes que sufren, este fanfic es el primero que publico así que  
  
espero que me tengan mucha paciencia.  
  
Y espero qué no se pierdan del siguiente capitulo pues estará muy emocionante.  
  
Ya saben cualquier comentario es buen recibido a: vanshie@hotmail.com 


	2. Dime si me amas tambien

LA PROMESA QUE NUNCA SE CUMPLIO  
  
SEGUNDO CAPITULO  
  
DIME SI ME AMAS TAMBIEN  
  
Escrito por: Vanshie  
  
Beruchie se encontraba sentada en la mesa que les había sido asignada a ella y a sus demás hermanas, ella se encontraba viendo como las demás bailaban y se divertían mientras tanto ella seguía ahí sentada, y no era por que no la hubieran invitado a bailar ya que había recibido muchas invitaciones esa noche, pero a decir verdad a ella no le gustaba mucho bailar así que se puso de pie y camino hacia una puerta que conducía a un hermoso jardín, necesitaba estar sola un rato, pero después de llevar un tiempo de estar caminando por el jardín se dio cuenta que no estaba sola ya que detrás de unos arbustos se escuchaban las voces de una pareja, en ese momento camino de regreso hacia el salón de baile, ya estaba apunto de retirarse cuando escucho una voz familiar, y se dirigió a los arbustos, pero cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su hermana Petzait, la cual se encontraba junto al Príncipe Zafiro, al verlos ahí no pudo resistir las ganas de quedarse para saber que ocurría ya que eso no era muy correcto.  
  
Petzait sé había quedado sin habla al ver todos los tipos de flores que se encontraban en ese lugar, si era cierto que ella ya había estudiado sobre ellas en los libros de la biblioteca del castillo pero nunca había visto unas de verdad así que olvidándose de la causa que la había llevado ahí se acerco a una de las flores y la toco muy suavemente como si tuviera miedo que esta se deshiciera en sus manos, al mismo tiempo que acercaba su cara para oler su suave aroma. El Príncipe por su parte estaba fascinado por la forma en que Petzait tocaba y miraba la flor al frente suyo, era como una niña que miraba algo nuevo, podía seguir mirándola toda la noche para verla así de feliz, pero se dio cuenta que perdía tiempo valioso, ya que nunca tenia la oportunidad de estar solo con ella pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo -Es muy hermosa verdad - Petzait dijo esto sin dejar de mirar a la flor frente suya Si pero no tan hermosa como tu - el Príncipe trató de volver al punto clave. Petzait sintió como su corazón palpitaba más rápido al escuchar la voz de su Príncipe, pero cerro los ojos tratando de controlarse y se volvió dando así la espalda al Príncipe e ignorando las palabras de este, miro hacia el cielo -Desde aquí el planeta tierra se ve realmente hermoso- -Me tendrás que disculpar pero desde el primer día en que té vi me di cuenta que no hay nada más hermoso que tú. Hubo un silencio de parte de los dos hasta que ella dejando llevar por sus impulsos agrego. -¿Por que juega conmigo de esa manera tan cruel?- Petzait no supo como había tenido el valor de dirigirse de esa forma al Príncipe, pero ya no había manera de retractarse, así que solo le quedo esperar la reacción de él, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, pero viendo que él no decía nada, dijo con más desesperación -Acaso no se da cuenta cuanto me lastima - y ya sin más control Petzait miro al Príncipe con lagrimas en los ojos, ya no podía soportarlo, ya no podía quedarse callada sin decir nada, ya no podía aguantar el tormento de sentimientos que se desataba dentro de ella, estaba tan cansada de siempre disimular, de aparentar, de no poder ser ella, de contener esa pregunta dentro de ella, de eso que la atormentaba tanto, en sus ojos se veía una suplica Al ver esto Zafiro sintió que su corazón se oprimía no le gustaba ver a su amada Petzait llorando y menos por su culpa, así que se acercó más a ella. -Por favor no llores, no ves que no soporto verte llorar, no comprendes cuanto te amo, para mi no hay otra mujer mas que tú, como te hago entender que te amo como un loco, que no hay nadie mas importante que tú, nunca seria capaz de lastimarte, por favor no llores -a Zafiro le partía el corazón verla así, moría de rabia al darse cuenta que el lastimaba a la persona que mas quería en el mundo, aria cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz, así que acerco su mano a su cara secando así las lagrimas que recorrían su mejilla. Petzait no podía creer lo que le había dicho pero al sentir sus manos no pudo contenerse mas y se arrojo a sus brazos.  
  
-Por favor Petzait no llores mas- Zafiro por su parte la abrazo tiernamente, como quien abraza el tesoro más querido, después de un momento se separo un poco de ella, e hizo que lo mirara -Petzait tu ya sabes lo que siento por ti, pero si tu no me amas te dejare ir lo prometo, pero me gustaría escucharlo de tus labios- Petzait no sabia que hacer si le decía que lo amaba todo empeoraría, pero si no se lo decía el se apartaría de ella y eso no podría soportarlo -yo...yo.....- pero fue interrumpida por una voz que la llamaba  
  
-¡Petzait, Petzait!- Beruchie llamaba a su hermana, ella había presenciado todo, ella sabia que si no hacia algo todo empeoraría ya que Petzait se dejaría llevar por sus instintos y no por la razón (pero a decir verdad no la hubiera culpado, ya que ella sabia de antemano el amor que le profesaba su hermana al Príncipe, pero también sabia que si Petzait se enteraba que ella había presenciado todo y no hubiera hecho nada no la disculparía jamás), así que salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia ellos- ¡Petzait que bueno que te encuentro! Té estado buscando por todo el palacio tienes que seguirme y ver lo que encontré. OH...... disculpe alteza no sabia que estaba con mi hermana. -y haciéndole una seña con la mirada a Petz -Me retiro le ruego me disculpe -iba a darse la vuelta cuando sintió como su hermana la tomo por el brazo- no espera el Príncipe y yo ya habíamos terminado, voy contigo- Petz no supo de donde habia sacado las fuerzas, pero se aferró al brazo de su hermana (como quien se aferra a una tabla en medio del mar, siendo esta su ultima salvación), y haciendo una reverencia se retiro lo mas rápido posible.  
  
El Príncipe no supo que decir todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no sé había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero después se dio cuenta que ella por fin le iba decir lo que sentía por él, y fueron interrumpidos de nuevo, apretó fuertemente su mano hasta hacer que el vendaje sangrara, no podía soportarlo mas, así que se dirigió rápidamente al salón de baile con un solo pensamiento y ese era que conseguiría lo que el quería le pese a quien le pese.  
  
En el salón de baile.  
  
El Príncipe Diamante se encontraba platicando con los consejeros de la Reina del Milenio de Plata acerca de negocios externos, pero a decir verdad a al Príncipe eso no le interesaba mucho, lo que él quería era tener la oportunidad de hablar con la Princesa a solas quería ganársela, en ese momento se volvió a ver a la Princesa quien se encontraba abstracta mirando hacia la gran puerta de cristal junto a ella, él se preguntaba que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención de ese lugar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que la Princesa se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía a aquel lugar, al verla desaparecer de esa forma se disculpo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba ella. La princesa se preguntaba que había sido esa sombra que vio unos minutos antes, pero lo que más la intrigaba era que aquella no la asustaba, sino que al contrario la atraía hacia sí, era como si la llamara ¿pero por qué?, Tenia que saberlo así que sin importarle los modales se dirigió a la puerta en donde la había visto, al llegar hasta ella la abrió casi instintivamente, al hacerlo la envolvió un suave aroma a rosas, ella recordó que ese mismo aroma ya lo había olido antes, en el pasillo junto al jardín, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vos que la hizo temblar.  
  
-Le ocurre algo- el Príncipe se acerco muy lentamente a ella como un tigre asechando s su presa. -OH no........no me ocurre nada es solo que estaba un poco cansada y necesitaba aire fresco. -la princesa estaba espantada, ya que vio algo en los ojos de él que la asusto un poco. -Ya veo supongo que tiene razón, las platicas políticas son muy aburridas pero que se le puede hacer, es algo que se tiene que cumplir, ya que como Príncipes nacimos con ciertas responsabilidades-  
  
-Si supongo que tiene razón- la Princesa dijo esto con algo de resignación en la voz  
  
-Disculpe no quise molestarla -él no entendía él porque de sus palabras, pero si entendía que la había molestado con algo que dijo.  
  
-No, no se preocupe, yo soy la que debería disculparme es solo que abecés no me gusta ser Princesa -Serenity no sabia por que estaba hablando de eso con él, pero en cierta forma ella sentía que talvez él podría comprenderla, estaba tan confundida que necesitaba con quien hablar.  
  
-y ¿Por qué no ha de gustarle si con esto tenemos las mejores cosas y sobre todo tenemos la oportunidad de ejercer nuestro poder para buscar nuevas y mejores cosas  
  
-¿Aunque tengamos que sacrificar nuestra felicidad? -Serenity miro al Príncipe con una mirada que pudiera describir a lo que sé refería con "sacrificar".  
  
-A veces los sacrificios no son tan malos podemos llevarnos una gran sorpresa y darnos cuenta que tuvimos mucha suerte- él entendiendo lo que había escondido en sus  
  
palabras trató de demostrarle que para el no seria un "sacrificio" como ella lo llamaba, acompañando estas palabras con una mirada muy seductora. Esto hizo que la Princesa sintiera algo en su interior, algo que nunca había sentido, y al darse cuenta de ello se ruborizo un poco y bajo la mirada y camino hacia la orilla del balcón en el que se encontraban, necesitaba escapar de él. Él por su parte camino hacia delante, quedando justo detrás de ella, la Princesa se volvió a mirarlo, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que se encontraban muy cerca uno de él otro y ella retrocedió un poco, pero se dio cuanta que no podía puesto que se encontraba acorralada por el balcón, él tomo su mentón entre sus dedos haciendo que ella volteara a verlo acercando cada vez más su cara con la suya, y estando a un segundo de lograr su cometido sintió como algo pasaba entre el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, haciendo que se separarán, al mismo tiempo en que lograba rasgar su mejilla izquierda, el Príncipe volteo hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ataque y se puso delante de la Princesa en forma de defensa al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano derecha frente de él haciendo que de esta saliera un rayo negro, todo lo que estaba enfrente de él fue envuelto por una extraña energía negra en forma de electricidad, la Princesa poso su mirada al frente para poder ver lo que sucedía, logró ver como una sombra salía de entre los arbustos contiguos con un poco de dificultad dejando ver tras de si una enorme mancha de sangre. Ella solo tapo su boca con su mano, pues no sabia que otra cosa hacer, la razón le decía que le dijera al Príncipe lo que había presenciado, pero algo en su interior le pedía que callara y no solo eso sentía preocupación por aquella, pero antes de poder salir de su confusión solo sintió como poco a poco iba perdiendo las fuerzas, a lo que el Príncipe Diamante respondió de inmediato y la tomo en los brazos antes de caer desmayada.  
  
En otra parte del Castillo.  
  
Zafiro se encontraba en el pasillo que daba al salón de baile, cuando escucho una explosión de poder muy cerca de ahí -Hermano..... -solo alcanzo a decir cuando salió corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenía aquel estruendo, al llegar se encontró con una escena que lo molesto pero que a la ves lo alivio, Diamante se encontraba cargando a la Princesa Serenity en brazos pues esta se había desmayado momentos antes, - hermano que paso, te encuentras bien estas herido-en ese momento llegaron a la escena todo el séquito de el Príncipe y la reina junto a los guardias de la Princesa. - Serenity hija estas bien -la reina se encontraba muy preocupada por su hija. - No se preocupe solo sé desmayo - Diamante decía secamente viendo fijamente a su bella dama la cual se encontraba en sus brazos. - Hermanó ¿qué paso aquí?- - Nos encontrábamos hablando cuando de entre los arbustos salió algo directamente hacia nosotros, al voltear logré ver una sombra y ataque de inmediato- - Mi Reina ya buscamos por los arbustos y no encontramos mas que una mancha de sangre sea lo que fuera huyo, pero se encuentra herido - el soldado se dirigió a su reina la cual lo miraba con preocupación. - Esta bien llamen a mi escolta personal y díganles que las espero en la sala de conferencias, lleven a la Princesa a su cuarto y llamen al médico real- - Su alteza si me lo permite yo puedo llevar a la Princesa a sus aposentos - Diamante se dirigió a la Reina la cual solo afirmo con la cabeza - hermano estas seguro que te encuentras bien- - Si zafiro no hay de que preocuparse -y viendo el puño de Zafiro, él cual se encontraba sangrando - y a ti que te paso - no no es nada hermano,- y Diamante dirigió su mirada a Petzait -atiende al Príncipe Zafiro. Petzait afirmo con la cabeza y dirigió una mirada al Príncipe Zafiro, el cual la miraba también, al cruzar las miradas ella bajo la cabeza, no sabia como se iba a librar de esta después de lo que había ocurrido minutos antes no podía imaginarse que ocurriría estando a solas con él, ¿qué le diría?. Su hermana la miraba muy desconsolada ya que sabia que no podría ayudarla ahora. Después de lo acontecido todos prefirieron regresar a sus hogares pero la reina decreto que por esa noche los habitantes de Némesis se quedarían en el castillo por la seguridad de estos Todos los guardias se encontraban en cada una de las puertas y ventanas del protegiendo el castillo.  
  
En el castillo  
  
Diamante se encontraba en el pasillo siguiendo a una de las mucamas del castillo, la cual lo dirigía al cuarto de la Princesa llegaron a una enorme puerta blanca la cual tenia grabadas las diferentes fases de la luna, la mucama abrió la puerta y él Príncipe se dirigió a una enorme cama en la cual recostó a la Princesa y antes de retirarse le poso su mano sobre la frente de ella y acaricio suavemente su cabeza. Después de esto se inclino y la beso en la mejilla.- duerme mi dulce Princesa -y salió del cuarto -zafiro que fue lo que te pasó.  
  
En un cuarto contiguo.  
  
Zafiro se encontraba sentado en la esquina de su cama, muy abstracto en sus pensamientos Cuándo tocaron a la puerta -pase. - Zafiro se paró inmediatamente cuando vio cruzar a la puerta su hermano- hermano paso algo- Diamante solo lo vio de entre ojo y cerro la puerta detrás de sí -la pregunta es ¿que te sucede a ti?- Diamante sabia que su hermano no estaba bien lo conocía demasiado como para no darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su hermano y sobre todo tenia la idea de lo que le ocurría -nada que no pueda arreglar -Zafiro se paró y vio fijamente hacia la ventana sabia que su hermano entendía lo que le pasaba pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer. -tu sabes que con ella no podrás ser feliz ella nunca podrá ser nada serio -Diamante sabia que su hermano la amaba mucho y en ese momento comprendía lo que el sentía (por primera vez) -Yo nunca la tratare como otra mas ella siempre será la única para mi -Zafiro sabia que esto no cambiaría la forma de pensar de su hermano pero también sabia que el lo consentía ya que nunca le prohibió el amor de Petzait, -Si realmente la amas deberías de pensar lo que le pasara a ella si se enteran de el amor que le profesas, yo admiró a esa mujer que después de tantas pruebas que le a puesto el destino, ella se resiste por sus hermanas, ella sabe lo que les sucederá a ellas, y como aun a eso aguanta estar todo el día contigo- terminando de decir esto se dirigió a la puerta -que quieres decir- pero Zafiro lo detuvo con sus palabras -ay pobre Zafiro, ella te ama con locura- al abrir la puerta él Príncipe se topo con la figura de Petzait la cual llevaba una tina llena de frascos y vendas -Oh disculpe su alteza volveré mas tarde- Diamante la miro muy fijamente- no yo ya me voy atiende a Zafiro. -Sí su alteza-.  
  
En la sala de conferencias.  
  
Ya había comenzado la junta cuando se abrió la puerta, la reina junto con las cuatro Sailor Scauts voltearon asía ella, él soldado que se encontraba cuidando la entrada del salón se dirigió hacia la Reina -mi señora el Príncipe Diamante y su sequito desean hablar con usted. -haga los pasar por favor- el soldado camino hacia la puerta, segundos después todos pasaron al salón. -Reina Serenity le suplico nos deje ser parte de esta junta, queremos ayudar -El Príncipe Diamante sabia que si ayudaban a saber quien había sido el atacante se ganaría la confianza de la Reina. -Príncipe Diamante ustedes son nuestros invitados dejen que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto. -Majestad le suplico que nos deje ayudarla, nosotros podemos ser de gran ayuda. -Esta bien si insiste, pero antes quisiera presentarle a mi escolta -en ese momento las cuatro muchachas que se encontraban sentadas a la mesa se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia, después una chica como de unos quince años de rubia cabellera y hermosos ojos color azul se separo de las demás- Me permito presentarme mi nombre es Sailor Venus y soy la líder del grupo- y dando la palabra a una hermosa joven del mismo color de ojos y de un corto cabello azul- Mi nombre es Sailor Mercuri y soy estratega,- Mi nombre es Sailor Mars- una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos color café oscuro se presento con una reverencia seguida por una hermosa sonrisa, -Y yo soy Sailor Júpiter-esta chica destacaba de las demás por su gran estatura y sus hermosos ojos verdes, llevaba su hermoso Cabello café amarrado en una coleta. -Es un honor poder conocer a las legendarias Sailor Scauts, ahora quisiera presentarles a mi guardia personal, ella es la segunda al mando -y señalando detrás suyo sale una hermosa mujer de largo cabello verde el cual llevaba hasta la cintura -Mucho gusto alteza mi nombre es Esmeralda -El tercer al mando Rubeus y encargado de la enseñanza de las cuatro hermanas de la persecución -Es un placer conocerla su alteza y también poder conocer a las Sailors Scauts-la reina con un poco de intriga- Disculpe ¿quienes son las cuatro hermanas de la persecución?- -Su majestad déjeme presentárselas ellas son la guardia del Príncipe Zafiro- y dirigiéndose a la entrada del salón Rubeus llama a las tres jóvenes ahí presentes- Reina Serenity le presento a las cuatro hermanas de la persecución ella es Karaberas, Beruchie y Coan- enseguida las tres hicieron una reverencia y repitieron una después de otra -Mucho gusto alteza- -El gusto es mío jovencitas, Príncipe Diamante ¿no habia dicho que era cuatro?-El príncipe mirando a las demás jóvenes se dirigió a la reina- Si su alteza pero tendrá que disculparme ya que la mayor de ellas, Petzait se encuentra atendiendo la herida de mi hermano el Príncipe Zafiro. -oh....¿le ocurrió algo grave?- la reina se dirigió al Príncipe Diamante imaginándose como pudo haberse lastimado, si el no habia estado presente en aquel accidente. -Le agradezco su preocupación, pero no es nada grave -(no es nada que el tiempo no pueda curar, Diamante se encontraba preocupado por su hermano, pues sabia que lo que iba a pasar no iba a ser fácil, pero no tenia tiempo de preocuparse de eso por el momento, esto seria algo que su hermano tendría que arreglar solo. La Reina interrumpió los pensamientos de Diamante para proseguir con la reunión -Muy bien ahora que estamos todos listos prosigamos-.  
  
En un cuarto aledaño.  
  
La Princesa Serenity se encontraba dormida hasta que escucho algo extraño, se puso de pie y camino a donde havia escuchado aquel ruido, pero solo vio las ventanas abiertas de par en par y el aire entraba moviendo las cortinas de un lado a otro, sintió algo de frío y se dirigió hacia ellas para poder cerrarlas, ya estando junto a estas se asomo y se dio cuenta que havia muchos guardias fuera del castillo, recordó los acontecimientos de hace un rato, como ella había dejado escapar a la sombra que los había atacado y se pregunto el por que de aquella decisión tal vez había sido que le estaba agradecida ya que sin ella no sabia lo que hubiera pasado ahí con él Príncipe, al recordar ese momento sus mejillas se ruborizaron, al darse cuenta que unos minutos más y..........no pudo pensar mas ya que solo sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca y la jalaba hacia adentro para quitarla de la ventana, no sabía que hacer tenia mucho miedo de que aquella persona la lastimara- Por favor no grite, no voy a lastimarla, la soltare, pero prometa que no gritara- la princesa solo afirmo con la cabeza, no sabia quien era pero después de escuchar su vos se sintió un poco más segura, el cumplió y la fue soltando poco a poco y estando libre se volteo para ver a aquel hombre al lado de ella, pero en ese momento el hombre se desvaneció, enseguida se hincó al un lado de el y vio una enorme mancha color carmesí en su costado derecho, Él había sido el que minutos antes los había atacado en el balcón, tenia que avisarles a los demás pero no podía, ó más bien ¿no quería? Por que este hombre le daba tanta confianza, no havia tiempo de pensar en eso tenia que ayudarlo fuera quien fuese, enseguida llamo a una de sus más fieles servidoras.- Nora ven por favor- y entro una muchacha de unos diecisiete años de tez morena y ojos color rubí, -Si dígame su alteza -Necesito que me hagas un favor, pero que prometas no decírselo a nadie- la mucama volteo a verla con una expresión de confusión pues la Princesa nunca se comportaba de esa forma- Señora usted sabe que puede contar conmigo siempre- la Princesa sabia que ella siempre le había contado sus secretos aunque nunca uno tan grande, pero no podía hacerlo sola y el tiempo seguía corriendo y si no hacia algo rápido él se desangraría- Esta bien por favor tráeme una vendas y algunos ****** -la cara de Nora cambio a Una expresión de espanto -Mi señora acaso esta lastimada por favor dígame donde y llamare al doctor -Serenity la calmó -No a mi no me pasa nada, pero luego te explico ve y tráelos rápido pero que nadie se entere ¿sí?-Nora aun algo confundida obedeció y corrió por el pasillo hacia la enfermería. Mientras tanto Serenity se metió al cuarto para revisar como seguía aquel extraño hombre al verlo se dio cuenta que este intentaba pararse y salió corriendo asía él -Por favor no se mueva que no ve que se encuentra muy lastimado -el hombre delante suyo la miro con una mirada llena de ternura y le dijo- No se preocupe estaré bien solo tengo que arg........- grito de dolor y toco su herida- lo ve no puede levantarse por favor deje que lo ayude y recuéstese en la cama- el la miro y acepto la mano que la Princesa le ofrecía estaba encantado con aquellos tan hermosos ojos azules, después se recostó en la cama la miró- Muchas gracias- fue lo ultimo que dijo después de caer desmayado por segunda ves. Por que me siento así si ni siquiera lo conozco -¿qué extraño? -acaricio su rostro con la mano y la detuvo en su frente para quitar su cabello de ella, no- se había dado cuenta pero él era muy atractivo, pero en que estaba pensando, quito su mano de su frente y se alejo, estuvo viéndolo de lejos por un largo rato hasta que escucho como llamaban a la puerta, dio un pequeño salto, pero después se tranquilizó al escuchar la vos de Nora- Soy yo Princesa traje lo que me ordeno-Serenity se acerco y abrió muy despacio la puerta y después de asegurarse que nadie las veía y la dejo entrar-¿Señorita que es lo que sucede, se encuentra bien?-La Princesa no sabia como iba a explicarle lo que estaba pasando, pero tenia que hacerlo rápido-Yo sé que va a soñar muy extraño, pero encontré a una persona herida en mi habitación, y quiero ayudarla- -Pero señorita es muy peligroso que ande rescatando heridos después de lo qué ocurrió en la fiesta, que tal si es uno de los que la atacaron en el balcón- le Princesa no quiso decirle a Nora que el los habia tacado-yo lo sé pero no puedo dejarlo así- -Princesa yo sé que usted es muy buena para hacer eso, pero aun así no entiendo por qué usted se tiene que hacer cargo de él si lo puede llevar con el doctor real -Serenity estaba a punto de perder la calma pues esta perdiendo tiempo así que trató de que Nora entendiera que esto debía arreglarse rápido-Por que le prometí que iba a ayudarlo, y no puedo romper mi promesa, ahora no perdamos más tiempo y ayúdame- -Esta bien Princesa -después de esto Nora ya no pregunto nada más.  
  
En un cuarto contiguo.  
  
Zafiro había estado reflexionando sobre lo que momentos antes le había dicho su hermano no podía creerlo, ¿era verdad que él estaba siendo egoísta por quererla para él sin pensar en su felicidad? No. .no, el no quería lastimarla él la amaba, él solo quería estar con ella, quería verla sonreír, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta -Pase -alzó la mirada para ver a la persona la cual había interrumpido sus pensamientos, era ella, la dueña de sus pensamientos estaba ahí como siempre cada vez que el mas la necesitaba estaba ahí, Petzait lo miraba pero no pudo resistir mas su mirada y bajo la cabeza, su corazón latía a mil por hora, lo amaba tanto. -buenas noches señor Zafiro -Petz quería parecer de lo más normal, curar su herida y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, pero no recibió respuesta alguna del Príncipe aquel solo la miraba, así que Petzait se acerco a una mesita que se encontraba junto a la cama y puso la bandeja con medicamentos él Príncipe veía como ella iba depositando los frascos en la mesa uno a uno y luego tomó la vasija en su mano y se dirigió al tocador ya ahí lo lleno con agua tibia al salir vio como él Príncipe se quitaba con algo de dificultad la venda de su mano ella camino deprisa hacia él y depositando la vasija junto a los medicamentos se hincó en el suelo y tomo su mano, al sentir aquella caricia él solo cerro los ojos pensando que esa era la única manera de poder estar ya que después de eso solo existía un gran abismo entre los dos, ella por su parte se sentía muy preocupada ya que había pensado que lo mejor era no decir nada, pero ahora le incomodaba su silencio pues era como un despreció, lavo su mano, pero el saco de Zafiro interfería para poder lavarla bien pero como le iba a pedir que se quitara el saco, él pareció entenderlo y se paro para quitárselo, pero fue sorprendido por Petz quien se paro junto a él y comenzó a desabrochar los botones del saco, cuando hubo terminado se lo quito muy despacio para no lastimar su herida, ella se preocupo un poco al ver a su amado Príncipe sin camisa pero no podía hacer nada ya que el no traía mas ropa que esa, así que trato de controlarse y se volteo para ir por más agua para lavar la herida, el la siguió con su mirada mientras sonreía al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Petzait, en el baño ella trataba de controlar sus sentimientos se pregunto que havia sido lo que había hecho mal para merecer ese castigo tan cruel, y no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, se limpio un poco los ojos y salió a donde el Príncipe, este se encontraba sentado de nuevo en la cama con la mirada hacia ella, se preguntaba que la había hecho demorar tanto, al mirar su rostro se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado había estado llorando, ya no pudo soportar más el silencio y fue a su encuentro, Petzait sintió como en unos instantes el estaba enfrente suyo, lo que la hizo voltear a verlo en seguida Zafiro la tomo por la cintura acercándola hacia si, ella estaba apunto de reclamarle cuando el cerro su boca con un beso, al principio ella trato de resistirse pero al cabo de unos segundos ya no pudo más y tirando la vasija que llevaba en las manos abrazó su cuello para poder acariciar su cabello, de sus ojos salían lagrimas de felicidad, se sentía tan contenta de poder estar con su Príncipe que en ese momento no le importo nada más, Zafiro se separo un poco de ella y la abrazó con más fuerza- Mi querida Petzait te amo, te amo tanto que no te dejare ir a menos que tu lo quieras, por favor dime que es lo que sientes por mi. -ella estaba tan feliz que no podía hablar, su Príncipe le había dicho que la amaba de nuevo, pero Zafiro viendo que no contestaba pensó lo peor y la soltó -Ya veo,........-el Príncipe sintió como se le oprimía el corazón el le había abierto su corazón de nuevo y el la pisoteaba, se dio vuelta -Vete por favor- y viendo que ella no se iba, grito con desesperación -vete, sal enseguida - Petzait dio un pequeño salto del susto nunca lo habia escuchado hablar de esa forma se volteo y se dirigió a la puerta la abrió pero no pudo dar un paso más, no le importaba lo que le sucediera a ella. El Príncipe escucho como se cerro la puerta, esto hizo que recargara su peso en la pared y le diera un golpe haciendo que su mano sangrara de nuevo -por favor no haga eso, no quiero que se lastime más -al escuchar esa voz, volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta y al hacerlo encontró a Petzait de espaldas a ella y mirándolo -Ya no pudo fingir más, ya no puedo -y se soltó a llorar poniendo sus manos en su cara -por favor no llores - él Príncipe camino hacia ella y le quito las manos de la cara -Lo amo, lo amo más que a mi propia vida- Petzait dijo esto con lagrimas en los ojos, el Príncipe paso su mano por las mejillas de ella y quito sus lagrimas, estaba apunto de decir algo cuando sintió como los labios de Petzait se posaban en los suyos demostrando así cuanto lo amaba.  
  
Hola a todos; Bueno yo se que este capitulo es más meloso que nada, pero creo que nuestros protagonistas ya necesitaban un poco de felicidad ¿no lo creen?. Bueno ya saben cualquier comentario ya sea bueno o malo será bien recibido a vanshie@msn.com. 


End file.
